Disharmony: Gods Among Us
|image =File:A War in Equestria Poster.jpg |caption = The corrupted started a war, the uncorrupted must end it|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic879|Row 2 title = Co-Directors|Row 2 info = Punkasaurus0530 TMNTHedgehog5 Frogadier55|Row 3 title = Helpers|Row 3 info = Nighlocktheawesome|Row 4 title = Heroes (The Rainbow Forces)|Row 5 title = Villains (The Corrupted Tyrants)|Row 5 info = Twilight Sparkle (founder) Princess Celestia (founder) Carver Descartes Tish Katsufrakis Rogue the Bat Dr. Z Ursula, Zander, and Ed Rex Ancient and Ace Misty Brock Silver the Hedgehog Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist Grubber Riku Sneech Big G May Max Henry Wong and Terriermon Capper Rarity Applejack Raphael Casey Jones Infinite Starlight Glimmer Buttercup Stewie Griffin Iron Man Black Panther War Machine Vision Kotori Itsuka Origami Tobiichi Amethyst Indominus Rex (mind controlled) Darkrai Green Arrow Powergirl Artemis The Flash (Jay Garrick) Doctor Fate Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Hawkman Optimus Prime Jazz Sideswipe Nightwing Starfire Beast Boy Punisher Wonder Girl Red Robin (Tim Drake) the Big One Clone Charizard Manny the Mammoth Elektra Purple Man Diamondback Black Siren Matt and Gabumon Kevin Levin|Row 4 info = Tino Tonitini (founder) Princess Luna (founder) Sunset Shimmer Lucario Sci-Twi Lor McQuarrie G-Merl Emerl Yoshi Donkey Kong Sonic the hedgehog Tails Knuckles Amy Rose Shadow the hedgehog Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Max Taylor and Chomp Zoe Drake and Paris Rod and Laura Princess Skystar Queen Novo Captain Celaeno Sora Donald Duck Goofy Kairi Doraemon Noby Sue Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Nighlock Ask Ketchum and Pikachu Serena Clemont and Bonnie Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo April O'Neil Spike the Dragon Discord Kim Possible Ron Stoppable Blossom Bubbles Brian Griffin Spider-Man Captain America Hulk Falcon Batman Superman Wonder Woman The Flash (Wally West) Martian Manhunter Green Lantern (John Stewart) Hawkgirl Shido Itsuka Tohka Yatogami Yoshino and Yoshinon Mana Takamiya Steven Universe Garnet Pearl Connie Lapiz Lazuli Peridot Mew Mewtwo Ratchet Bumblebee Ironhide Moon Knight Raven Cyborg Red Hood Supergirl Damian Wayne Rexy Blue Lady Margaret Daredevil Jessica Jones Luke Cage Ironfist Tai and Agumon Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Rigby Swamp Thing Man Thing Red Lantern (James Warron)}} is a movie made by Sonic876, Punkasaurus0530, and TMNTHedgehog5. Plot After the events of Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades, Tino, Princess Luna, Nighlock, and Superman had senses the corrupt side of Princess Celestia and try to destroy her corruption. Then, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle become tyrants and started a war. Tino and the members of the Rainbow Forces has to stop them and end their reign over Equestria. Summary Prologue A few years after the Golden Keyblades are found, the narrator explained about a war that changes everything. Sensing corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight Cut to Present day, when Luna is walking through Canterlot castle, she senses something. Elsewhere, Tino Tonitini, Nighlock, and Superman sense the same thing. They can sense that Princess Celestia and Twilight are being corrupted. Together, they confront them, resulting in a skirmish that forces them to retreat and go into hiding. Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts Meanwhile, back in Canterlot, Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts as they lie about what had happened and declare Tino, Luna, Nighlock, and Superman outlaws. Tino and Princess Luna forms the Rainbow Forces Later, Tino and Luna meet in the Everfree Forest, in Luna's secret hideout in the Castle of the Two sisters. The two agree that Celestia and Twilight have to be stopped. Given a file of heroes who did not believe Celestia and Twilight's lies by the US President, Tino and Luna begin recruiting those heroes for a rebellion to take back Equestria. The recruits are Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, Lor McQuarrie, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Max Taylor and Chomp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Rod and Laura, Captain Celaeno, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Nighlock, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Spike the Dragon, Discord, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Blossom, Bubbles, Brian Griffin, Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Falcon, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash (Wally West), Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkgirl, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Mana Takamiya, Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Moon Knight, Raven, Cyborg, Red Hood, Supergirl, and Damian Wayne. The Corrupted Tyrants rises Hearing of the creation of the Rainbow Forces, Celestia and Twilight call upon those who believed their lies and those who didn't but remain loyal to them. The ones who join them are Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Z, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, Sokka, Toph, Silver the Hedgehog, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Riku, Sneech, Big G, May, Max, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Capper, Rarity, Applejack, Raphael, Casey Jones, Infinite, Starlight Glimmer, Buttercup, Stewie Griffin, Iron Man, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Kotori Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi, Amethyst, Darkrai, Green Arrow, Powergirl, Artemis, The Flash (Jay Garrick), Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Sideswipe, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Punisher, Wonder Girl, Red Robin (Tim Drake), The Big One, and Clone Charizard. With the help of Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Infinite, Buttercup, Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Amethyst, Darkrai, Powergirl, Artemis, Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Optimus, Jazz, Sideswipe, Starfire, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, The Big One, and Clone Charizard, Celestia and Twilight are able to capture and mind control Indominus Rex, who was currently tending to her garden at Major Mansion in human form. Optimus Primes found out about Celestia and Twilight's lies, and refuses to help them. Before he can escape, Twilight mind controls him with a spell to make him help them. First Battle: War in Ponyville With both teams assembled, the first battle finally takes place, in Ponyville. Raven uses her powers to evacuate the town just as the Corrupted Tyrants arrive. Both teams are extremely shocked to see each other and who's on which side, but Nighlock convinces the Rainbow Forces to not hold back any of their strength. An all out battle begins, with Raven trying to find anymore civilians and evacuate them, however, Starfire constantly shooting laser bolts at her doesn't help things. The Cake Family tries to get away from the conflict. Buttercup fires a laser bolt at Bubbles and Blossom, causing a the roof of a building to fall down. Superman catches the roof, giving the Cakes time to escape. Trixie helps Raven in evacuating the civilians, leading them far away. However, in the ensuing conflict, Granny Smith is killed by a blast from Optimus, who was trying to hit Ironhide. Then Indominus Rex shows up and defeats Chomp, Paris, and Rod, and Laura's dinosaurs. Nighlock tries to calm her down, but Celestia strengthens the mind control on her, causing her to attack Nighlock, damage his armor heavily, and injure him. Then a mysterious figure shows up and beats up Tino. Before the figure can finish him off, Sunset Shimmer saves Tino, by kicking the figures away from him and carries to evacuate and the Rainbow Forces retreat in order to regroup and recover from their wounds. Needed to Recovery The Rainbow Forces retreat into the Everfree Forest to Luna's secret hideout int the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Fluttershy, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rod, Laura, Kairi, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, April O'Neil, Discord, Tohka Yatogami, Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Raven, and Cyborg tend to the team's injuries. Meanwhile, at Canterlot Castle, the Corrupted Tyrants wounds are tended to by Dr. Z, Brock, Silver the Hedgehog, May, Max, Henry Wong, Capper, Infinite, Starlight Glimmer, Black Panther, Vision, Origami Tobiichi, Amethyst, Darkrai, Artemis, Doctor Fate, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Wonder Girl. The tyrants send Infinite Later, Celestia and Twilight summon Infinite. They tell him they have an assignment for him. Infinite asks what the assignment is. They tell him to find the hideout of the Rainbow Forces, take out anyone who spots him, and report back with those prisoners. Tino vs Infinite Back at the Castle of the Two Sisters, Nighlock, Batman, and Wonder Woman are on guard duty. They spot Infinite approaching, and alert Tino of his presence. Tino heads out to act as if he were just arriving at the Castle of the Two Sisters and that he was only heading there to retrieve some supplies. Infinite falls for the ploy while the Rainbow Forces secretly head to an evacuation point further into the Everfree Forest. Tino fights against Infinite. Just when it looks like Tino is about to lose, he is aided by Swamp Thing and Man Thing. Swamp Thing holds him down while Man Thing burns his chest, scarring it. Swamp Thing and Man Thing then escape with Tino, but not before teleporting Infinite to the Arctic and wiping his mind of his mission. Later, Swamp Thing and Man Thing officially join the Rainbow Forces, Swamp Thing knowing that with Celestia being able to move the sun would be able to burn down the Green of Equestria, Man Thing knowing that the Corrupted Tyrants are a threat to the Nexus of All Realities. Thinking of a plan After making sure that it is safe to return to the Castle of the Two Sisters, Nighlock and Batman lay out a battle plan. They suggest that in order to subdue the Indominus Rex, that they get help from someone to enter he mind and find out why she has joined the Corrupted Tyrants. Supergirl suggests a friend of hers. They head to a part of the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, a Red Lantern appears. Supergirl introduces him as James Warron. James declines their offer but promises to be there for the big finish. As they leave, Supergirl explains to Tino, Luna, Anthony, and Clark that James became a Red Lantern when his whole family was murdered so he used the ring to become an anti-hero. Second Battle: In Manehattan Later, both teams approach Manehattan. Out of Shere luck, Rexy and Blue, having sensed the mind control on the Indominus Rex, arrive to help. During the battle, Hulk and Vision cause most of the damage. Spider-Man and Iron Man knock over building, but Iron Man prevents him from keeping it steady. Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Serena confront Misty, Brock, and May. The trio demand why they joined the Corrupted Tyrants. May says they are only Corrupted Tyrants in name. Bonnie, however, is not convinced, saying that if they were only Tyrants in name, some of them would've helped in the evacuation of Ponyville, Buttercup wouldn't have almost killed the Cakes, and Optimus wouldn't have taken the shot that killed Granny Smith. Bonnie calls out her Pokemon to battle May's, Ash sends Pikachu to fight Togekiss, and Serena sends her Delphox to fight Brock's Crogunk. Hearing this, Stygian and the Pillars join the battle to evacuate the civilians. Seeing this, Powergirl murders Rockhoof right where he stands, leaving only his charred remains and shovel. Enraged at seeing his friend dead, Starswirl nearly kills Powergirl. He is then shot in the chest with one of Green Arrow's arrows. He charges at him, getting hit in the left foreleg with another arrow. Despite this, he still charges as Mistmane, Sonambula, Mage Meadowbrook, Flash Magnus, and Stygian watch in horror. After being hit in his right shoulder with another arrow, Starswirl finally falters. Enraged at seeing their injured friend, the remaining pillars charge at the Corrupted Tyrants, but Infinite snaps Mistmane's neck. Fueled by the rage of losing two of their friends, Stygian, Sonambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Flash Magnus eliminate nearly the entire Corrupted Tyrants army. Seeing they are losing the battle, the Rainbow Forces retreat to hide within the city. Before they do, Starswirl tells Tino and Luna to stop Twilight and Celestia at all costs in his final breath. The tyrants' first plan Back with the Corrupted Tyrants, the Tyrants begin making their first plan. The plan is to smoke the Rainbow Forces out and destroy them in one fell swoop. However, their plan is overheard by the Defenders. The Machine of Destruction Later, the Defenders, consisting of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, head to the Rainbow Forces, and tell them about the Corrupted Tyrants plan - the Machine of Destruction. Tino sends Steven and Connie to destroy the machine With this information, Tino and Luna welcome the Defenders to the Rainbow Forces. Tino then assigns Steven and Connie to destroy the Machine of Destruction. Steven and Connie goes to take down the machine Sneaking through the occupied city, Steven and Connie make it to the Corrupted Tyrants' Manehatten base. They sneak through the base, find the machine, and plant the bombs that Ratchet gave them. They remove its power source to ensure it doesn't take out the whole city. After getting to a safe distance, they detonate the bombs. Stevonnie vs. Infinite After destroying the machine, Steven and Connie are confronted by Infinite. Before Infinite attacks them, they fused into Stevonnie. Then as Infinite was about to kill them, Back at the Castle of the Two Sisters ??? Back to the Corrupted Tyrants ??? Another plan to take down the Corrupted Tyrants ??? Sonic vs Infinite ??? Recruiting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance ??? Third Battle: Destruction of the Crystal Empire ??? Doomsday's funeral ??? Twilight tracks the Rainbow Forces at the hideout ??? The Castle of the Two Sisters gets Destroyed ??? Retreating to Seaquestria ??? Building an Underwater Base ??? Fourth Battle: Cloudsdale ??? Max vs Rex/The Rainbow Forces won the fourth battle ??? Twilight's frustration and plans revenge ??? The Rainbow's Plan to take down the Corrupted Tyrants ??? Ash and Serena become the decoy ??? The Space Station Plan ??? The Destruction of the tyrants' Space Station ??? Sora vs Riku ??? Luke Cage vs Applejack ??? The portal to other worlds ??? Fifth Battle: Beach City ??? Resurrection of the Big One ??? The Tyrants send Big One to attack the heroes ??? When Big One Strikes Back/Blue vs Big One ??? Battle at the Klugetown ??? WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon ??? Ben Tennyson vs Twilight Sparkle ??? Back in the base ??? Another Strategy to stop the Tyrants ??? Battle in the Skies ??? Rainbow Dash vs Twilight Sparkle ??? Takato vs Henry/Takato's Anger ??? Twilight Attacks Metropolis ??? Sonic vs Twilight Sparkle ??? Knowing what the tyrant's next plan ??? Garnet goes undercover/Celestia and Twilight's plan ??? Riku quits the Corrupted Tyrants and joins The Rainbow Forces/Garnet and Riku vs. Infinite ??? The Corrupted Tyrants track the heroes down ??? Sixth Battle: Underwater Base Invasion ??? Ant-Man vs Iron Machine ??? The Tyrants retreat back to Canterlot ??? Tino's anger and frustation/Sunset calms down Tino ??? A Plan to end the Corrupted Tyrants ??? Preparing for the Final Battle ??? Final Battle: Taking Back Equestria ??? Tino and Stevonnie vs. Infinite/Pearl and Garnet vs Amethyst Tino goes on his way to the castle, but Infinite get in the way to fight him. Infinite is about to make Tino suffer, with the Phantom Ruby's energy recharged, but then Steven and Connie joins Tino to fight him, fusing as Stevonnie. With Pearl and Garnet ready to fight Amethyst. Tino vs Twilight ??? Princess Luna vs Princess Celestia After Twilight is defeated, Princess Luna goes on to face her sister, Ending The war has ended and the Rainbow Forces restored Equestria like it originally was before it was terrorized by Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. Princess Luna banishes Celestia and Twilight to another dimension as their imprisonment for their destruction over Equestria. Nighlock has Batman, The Flash (Barry Allen), Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, and Aquaman round up the remaining members of the Corrupted Tyrants, while some, including The Flash (Jay Garrick) turn themselves in. Wonder Woman returns Artemis to Themyscira, where Queen Hippolyta demotes Artemis and throws her in the dungeon. Green Lantern (John Stewart) takes Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to the Guardians of the Universe to stand trial for their crimes. Big Macintosh, Applebloom, Sonambula, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Shining Armor, Supergirl, Thomas/Nikolai, and Pop's father visit the graves of Granny Smith, Starswirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Gleaming Shield, Doomsday, Benson, and Pops. May is sentenced to be locked up for three weeks, but is given a pardon for her crimes, but is forbidden from ever using Pokemon to do battle ever again. Misty and Brock are stripped of their titles as gym leaders, while Max is denied any chance of going to collage. Carver Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis are thrown in prison on charges of murder. Rogue the Bat is taken to be locked up on Prison Island. Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rex Ancient, Terry, Spiny, Tank, and Ace are taken to the future by Rod and Laura to be sorted out by Mr. and Mrs. Ancient, Seth, Helga, Johnathan, and Rod and Laura's parents. Silver the Hedgehog, Sneech, and Big G are thrown into the Nexus, a prison dimension created by Nighlock himself. Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Applejack, Rarity, and Starlight Glimmer are thrown in the Canterlot Dungeons. Raphael and Casey Jones are taken to Master Splinter to be dealt with. Buttercup is thrown into Townsville Prison. Stewie Griffin, Iron Man, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, and Namor the Submariner are taken back to Earth to face justice. Nighlock then tells Tino that Indominus and Optimus are currently being treated to have the mind control erased from their brains. Later, all the Rainbow Forces attend the celebration of the defeat of the Corrupted Tyrants, with Songbird Serenade singing I Can See a Rainbow. Teams The Rainbow Forces *Tino Tonitini (founder) *Princess Luna (founder) *Sunset Shimmer *Lucario *Sci-Twi *Lor McQuarrie *G-Merl *Emerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Aang *Katara *Zuko *Sonic the hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the hedgehog *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Max Taylor and Chomp *Zoe Drake and Paris *Rod and Laura *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Captain Celaeno *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Kairi *Doraemon *Noby *Sue *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon *Nighlock *Ask Ketchum and Pikachu *Serena *Clemont and Bonnie *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Spike the Dragon *Discord *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Blossom *Bubbles *Brian Griffin *Spider-Man *Captain America *Hulk *Ant-Man *Falcon *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *The Flash (Wally West) *Martian Manhunter *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Hawkgirl *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino and Yoshinon *Mana Takamiya *Steven Universe *Garnet *Pearl *Connie *Lapiz Lazuli *Peridot *Mew *Mewtwo *Ratchet *Ironhide *Bumblebee *Moon Knight *Raven *Cyborg *Red Hood *Supergirl *Damian Wayne *Rexy *Blue *Lady Margaret *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Ironfist *Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon *Joe Kido and Gomamon *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Mordecai *Rigby *Swamp Thing *Man Thing *Red Lantern (James Warron) The Corrupted Tyrants *Twilight Sparkle (founder) *Princess Celestia (founder) *Carver Descartes *Tish Katsufrakis *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Z *Ursula, Zander, and Ed *Rex Ancient and Ace *Misty *Brock *Sokka *Toph *Silver the Hedgehog *Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist *Grubber *Riku (changes sides) *Sneech *Big G *May (changes sides) *Max *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Capper *Rarity *Applejack *Raphael *Casey Jones *Infinite *Starlight Glimmer *Buttercup *Stewie Griffin *Iron Man *Black Panther *Vision *War Machine *Kotori Itsuka *Origami Tobiichi *Amethyst *Indominus Rex (mind controlled) *Darkrai *Green Arrow *Powergirl *Artemis *The Flash (Jay Garrick) (changes sides) *Doctor Fate *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman *Optimus Prime (mind controlled) *Jazz *Sideswipe *Nightwing *Starfire *Beast Boy *Punisher *Wonder Girl *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *The Big One *Clone Charizard *Manny the Mammoth *Elektra *Purple Man *Diamondback *Black Siren *Matt Ishida and Gabumon *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon *Izzy Izumi and Tentomon *Kevin Levin Deaths * Granny Smith * Starswirl the Bearded * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Gleaming Shield * Doomsday (while trying to defend the Crystal Empire, mostly because he was asleep and they destroyed the library where his favorite books were) * Benson * Pops * Suki Scenes #Prologue (War in Equestria) #Sensing corruption from Princess Celestia and Twilight #Celestia and Twilight's corruption starts #Tino and Princess Luna form the Rainbow Forces #The Corrupted Tyrants rises #First Battle: War in Ponyville #Needed to Recovery #The tyrants send Infinite #Tino vs. Infinite #Thinking of a plan #Second Battle: In Manehattan #The tyrants' first plan #The Machine of Destruction #Tino sends Steven and Connie to destroy the machine #Steven and Connie goes to take down the machine #Stevonnie vs. Infinite #Back at the Castle of the Two Sisters #Back to the Corrupted Tyrants #Another plan to take down the Corrupted Tyrants #Sonic vs Infinite #Recruiting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance #Third Battle: Destruction of the Crystal Empire #Doomsday's funeral #Twilight tracks the Rainbow Forces at the hideout #The Castle of the Two Sisters gets Destroyed #Retreating to Seaquestria #Building an Underwater Base #Fourth Battle: Cloudsdale #Max vs Rex/The Rainbow Forces won the fourth battle #Twilight's frustration and plans revenge #The Rainbow's Plan to take down the Corrupted Tyrants #Ash and Serena become the decoy #The Space Station Plan #The Destruction of the tyrants' Space Station #Sora vs Riku #Luke Cage vs Applejack #The portal to other worlds #Fifth Battle: Beach City #Resurrection of the Big One #The Tyrants send Big One to attack the heroes #When Big One Strikes Back/Blue vs Big One #Battle at the Klugetown #WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon #Ben Tennyson vs Twilight Sparkle #Back in the base #Another Strategy to stop the Tyrants #Battle in the Skies #Rainbow Dash vs Twilight Sparkle #Takato vs Henry/Takato's Anger #Twilight Attacks Metropolis #Sonic vs Twilight Sparkle #Knowing what the tyrant's next plan #Garnet goes undercover/Celestia and Twilight's plan #Riku quits the Corrupted Tyrants and joins The Rainbow Forces/Garnet and Riku vs. Infinite #The Corrupted Tyrants track the heroes down #Sixth Battle: Underwater Base Invasion #Ant-Man vs Iron Machine #The Tyrants retreat back to Canterlot #Tino's anger and frustation/Sunset calms down Tino #A Plan to end the Corrupted Tyrants #Preparing for the Final Battle #Final Battle: Taking Back Equestria #Tino and Stevonnie vs. Infinite/Pearl and Garnet vs Amethyst #Tino vs Twilight #Princess Luna vs Princess Celestia #Ending (War in Equestria) Trivia *This movie is a mixture of "Injustice: God among us" and "Captain America: Civil War". *The storyline will continue in Wrath of Apocalypse, when Apocalypse's return wipes everyone's memories of these events and restores Celestia and Twilight. The only ones who won't forget are Nighlock, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapiz, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, Steven Universe, and Superman. **But after the sequel to Wrath of Apocalypse, Infinity War, it all starts subsiding, allowing the coming of Brainiac, and for Celestia and Twilight and their allies to return to the way they were before Apocalypse's return after regaining their memories in Disharmony 2. *''Brother My Brother - Pokemon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back'' and Imperial Tower - Sonic Forces plays during the final battle. *Sonic Forces ~ Light of Hope plays in the end credits. *I Can See a Rainbow - My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) plays during the celebration of the defeat of the Corrupted Tyrants. *Sora and Riku's fight will be similar to Bumblebee and Optimus' fight in Transformers: The Last Knight. Soundtrack # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # ??? ??? # Brother My Brother - Blessid Union of Souls battle between the Rainbow Forces and the Corrupted Tyrants # Imperial Tower - Sonic Forces the battle between the Rainbow Forces and the Corrupted Tyrants # ??? ??? # I Can See a Rainbow - My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) celebration of the defeat of the Corrupted Tyrants # Sonic Forces ~ Light of Hope Credits Gallery coollogo_com-16077938.png|Disharmony: Gods Among Us Logo Disharmony: Gods Among Us (Teaser poster).jpg|Disharmony: Gods Among Us Teaser Poster Category:Sonic879 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Movies Category:Epic films Category:War films